Quimica
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: resposta ao desafio de Pipesama... existia algo de puro demais no olhar daquele menino...


**Disclaimer:**

**- FMA não me pertence, não me responsabilizo por nenhum drama!**

**- essa fic eh hentai, tem sexo explícito mas não é um manual de sacanagem, então não se empolguem...**

**- resposta ao desafio da Pipe-sama de tirar a máscara de bom moço do nosso baby de FMA... um crime, mas compensa. ;)**

**betagem de Wanda Scarlet - dessa vez eu fui uma boa menina... XD**

* * *

**Química**

Após muito esforço, Alphonse Elric finalmente havia conseguido reabrir o portal e trazer seu irmão, Edward, de volta para casa.

Com isso, não só sua família e sua memória foram resgatadas, como o oficial militar Roy Mustang constatou tal feito como prova de que Alphonse era, absolutamente, hábil para se tornar um Alquimista Nacional.

Mas não fora à toa a bondade do coronel. Junto de seus fiéis subordinados, e com a ajuda dos irmãos Elric, Mustang deu o golpe de estado que o tornou Fuhrer.

Tudo então pareceu se encaixar numa rotina fácil dentro do novo quartel. Edward e Alphonse mudaram-se definitivamente para a Central – totalmente a contragosto de Winry – e trabalhavam junto ao Fuhrer nas novas leis de contenção do mau uso da alquimia.

E foi mais ou menos assim que a lei da ação e reação se deu...

_Irmão mais velho – 19 anos_

_Irmão mais novo – 18 anos_

_Central City_

O barulho do fone sendo batido contra o aparelho ecoou pelo corredor inteiro do quartel.

-Al, temos que ir... aquela doida está furiosa! Ela não consegue sequer achar a chave de força para ligar o chuveiro!

Winry havia chegado há poucos dias na cidade, e estava hospedada no apartamento dos irmãos Elric. Ainda que fossem tempos de paz, Edward não era um exemplo de rapaz cuidadoso e a jovem mecânica tinha que estar sempre atenta ao seu lindo auto-mail para que o alquimista não o destruísse.

Uma grande bobagem, na opinião de Al.

Aqueles dois pareciam não crescer nunca...

-Onii-san, porque não vai só você?

-Hun?

-Se você e a Winry ficassem um pouco mais sozinhos podiam se acertar de uma vez!

O mais novo dos Elric deu um largo sorriso, terminando de arrumar a papelada de sua mesa. Ignorou o olhar assustado de Ed, embora não soubesse se o susto era da idéia vir dele, ou da própria idéia em si.

Definitivamente a coragem de Edward se restringia especificamente à alquimia...

-Eu vou ficar aqui no quartel essa noite – continuou, com a voz empenhada em disfarçar um pequeno riso – Quero me adiantar em alguns relatórios lá na biblioteca, então vocês podem ficar com o apartamento a noite toda.

Se Roy estivesse na sala, diria que Edward se transformou num grão de pimenta malagueta de tão vermelho.

-A-a-a-al... eu... eu e a Winry nós não...

-Mas já deviam ter se entendido há muito tempo.

O jovem Elric apenas sorriu para o irmão, pegou seus papéis e deixou a sala, deixando um pequeno pimentão atordoado para trás.

**oOo**

_"A Química é a ciência que estuda as funções da natureza e suas manifestações."_

Al parou a leitura, espreguiçando os braços acima da cabeça. Soltou um gemido de preguiça um pouco alto para todo aquele silêncio da biblioteca. Foi quando se deu conta da hora, do deserto que imperava árduo entre as prateleiras de livros, e pior, que ele já devia ter saído, trancado a porta e devolvido a chave para o vigia daquela noite há mais ou menos duas horas...

Sorriu, fechando o livro.

Estudar havia virado um vício. Um vício prazeroso e bastante prático,considerando a área em que trabalhava, mas ainda um vício.

E sabia que aquilo era uma forma de preencher alguma coisa.

Alguma coisa que ele preferia não entender agora.

Não era simples como sair daquela biblioteca, entrar naquele apartamento e finalmente dizer à outra pessoa palavras que ambos esperaram a vida toda para serem ouvidas.

Na verdade, ele não queria dizer nada.

Não era nada desse tipo. Não era uma paixão infantil. Um amor eterno.

Talvez fosse uma dessas reações químicas em cadeia, que se espalham pelo corpo como algum tipo de alergia.

Mas a quê?

Era o cheiro dela. Só podia ser isso. Só podia ser aquele cheiro meio amargo que se sobressaía no ar, que parecia pular na sua pele quando ela soltava os cabelos longos e loiros... Era sim, com toda certeza, o perfume dela quando chegava ao quartel todas as manhãs. Fresca, como se tivesse nascido naquela hora. Como se não tivesse passado algum por trás dos olhos castanhos. Sem olheiras, sem cansaço, não importando quantas horas ela estivesse sem dormir. Riza Hawkeye era sempre fresca, suave.

Forte, decidida, sim.

Mas delicada o bastante para que caminhasse pelos corredores de todo o quartel como se não houvesse chão debaixo dos seus pés...

-Tem alguém aí?

Al se virou rapidamente para porta, reconhecendo de imediato aquela voz tão forte e mesmo assim, tão feminina.

-Ano... sou eu, Hawkeye-san! Alphonse!

-Alphonse?

A jovem tenente – na verdade, agora coronel – atravessou o pequeno corredor até a mesa onde Al se encontrava. Guardou a arma na cintura e, depois de um suspiro de alívio, voltou a firmar os olhos sérios e curiosos sobre o alquimista.

-O que faz aqui até tão tarde?

-Bom, eu estava estudando... e acabei perdendo noção do tempo! – sorriu amarelo.

Riza arqueou uma sobrancelha, não engolindo aquela história.

-Onde está Edward?

-Em casa. – Al respondeu simplesmente, pegando o livro de Química que estava lendo e se virando à procura de sua respectiva estante.

Riza o acompanhou pelas estantes, ainda não saciada de sua curiosidade.

-Você não deveria estar em casa também?

Al deu um leve sorriso, encontrando o lugar do livro.

-Não essa noite. – murmurou, e se virou para a militar – e a senhorita, Hawkeye-san? Não devia estar em casa também?

-Ser assistente direta e pessoal do Sr. Fuher é muito mais trabalhoso do que se pensa. Havia alguns papéis a serem concluídos que resolvi adiantar.

-E onde está Mustang-san agora? – perguntou, quase que inocentemente.

Apenas quase.

Porque não passou desapercebido pelo jovem Elric um desejo latente de que ela disse que ele estava bem, bem longe dali...

Riza pareceu soltar o ar com mais força que o normal, rodando os olhos em direção da janela.

-Ele e os rapazes foram a um bar jogar xadrez.

-Xadrez! – Al perguntou, incrédulo.

-Ridículo, não? – ela respondeu, dando um sorriso ainda mais sereno.

Ainda mais feminino.

-Nenhum homem devia deixar uma mulher fazendo o seu trabalho, ainda mais sozinha! – se indignou, apertando ainda mais os olhos contra o breu que cismava em escurecer os cabelos presos da mulher.

Riza deu uma leve risada, se virando em direção à porta.

-Nem todos os homens são tão cavalheiros como você, Alphonse Elric...

Mas ela não deu nem sequer um passo, pois sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe o braço com firmeza. Os olhos azuis e gentis do jovem alquimista se aproximaram devagar do seu rosto, e de repente havia apenas um murmúrio em seu ouvido.

-Então eu não vou deixá-la sozinha essa noite, Hawkeye-san...

Sentiu o próprio rosto tremer, mas nunca soube se foi pela proximidade ou pela surpresa. Abriu a boca numa tentativa de indagação, mas não sabia o que dizer.

Estava sendo cortejada.

Como toda mulher deve e merece ser.

-Al...

Os dedos enluvados correram pelo seu rosto, e ela nunca terminou de dizer o seu nome. Al a beijou num leve toque, e voltou a olhá-la. Riza não se movia, o fitando por trás de um piscar lento.

_Ligação iônica é uma reação química que acontece entre duas partículas de íons negativos e positivos..._

Os lábios que pareciam tímidos de início abriram caminho para que a língua roçasse levemente na boca de Riza, que suspirou profundamente.

Puxou-a para perto com mais força, roubando-lhe o ar. As mãos travaram-se contra as suas costas, primeiro lutando contra o tecido, depois avançando por debaixo dele.

Riza parou o beijo, e ainda olhando fundo nos olhos de Alphonse, puxou suas mãos entre as suas, retirando lentamente as luvas brancas do alquimista.

Libertas, as mãos seguraram firme o corpo esguio da coronel, apertando a pele entre os dedos. A língua brincava no pescoço fino, exalando ainda mais forte aquele perfume amargo que brincava com os seus sentidos.

Queria descer a trilha que fazia aquele cheiro, mas a gola alta do uniforme o impedia. Sem muito pensar, Al segurou sua cintura, sentando-na na mesa de madeira. Riza segurou em seus ombros, apertando os dentes sobre a pele sensível de sua orelha. Ouviu um gemido leve do rapaz, e se afastou dele para mostrar que sorria.

Al a fitou por uns instantes ali sentada, até abrir o primeiro botão do casaco do uniforme militar.

Casaco, blusa, roupa íntima. Al a despia com olhos e mãos, até tê-la nua.

Delicadamente nua, como ele sempre havia imaginado que fosse.

Acariciou os seios da mulher com cuidado, enquanto permitia que ela lhe retirasse o casaco. As mãos não bastavam e ele passou a beijá-la no pescoço, colo, no vão dos seios, num caminhar lento dos lábios e da língua que brincava com a pele, enquanto as mãos lhe retiravam a camisa. Quando voltava ao gosto dela mais desejoso ele era, escorrendo com malícia até a barriga, cintura, umbigo, sexo.

Riza arqueou o corpo para trás com o toque íntimo da boca de Al, e cravou os dentes nos lábios tentando conter os gemidos.

Ao se dar conta disso, Al se levantou, e com seu sorriso dócil ele passou os dedos em sua intimidade, lambendo-os e depois brincando com ele nos lábios dela.

Ela mordeu seu dedo, o olhando com indiscretas intenções.

Com a outra mão, Al a puxou para mais perto de si e beijou-a secretamente, mais uma vez. Com os dedos nos lábios dela, impediu-a de conter os gemidos, e tão logo se intensificavam, nem queriam mesmo mais ser contidos.

Parou, lambendo aquele gosto quente em sua boca.

Riza puxou-o pela cintura, abrindo sua calça sem muita permissão ou hesitação. Al terminou de despir, enquanto ela o olhava.

Havia algo inquietante naquele alquimista que chamava sua atenção.

Alguma coisa naquele olhar de anjo sempre doce demais...

Para ele, aquele olhar incisivo dela o excitava, o intrigava. Jamais saberia o que a mulher estava pensando por trás daquele olhar, disso tinha toda certeza.

Mas era uma dúvida que valia a pena deixar permanecer calada.

Aproximou-se dela devagar, deixando que suas pernas o enlaçassem. Beijou-a vagarosamente a boca, as mãos a segurando firme pela nuca, pela cintura, enquanto ela massageava seu sexo com o corpo ardendo. Al desceu as mãos até seus quadris e a puxou para si, aterrando o rosto em seu cabelo úmido sobre os ombros.

Uma, duas, três...

Riza arranhou as asas de suas costas.

Quebrando aquela inocência tão impura.

Riza deixou um gemido alto e rouco saltar para o breu da biblioteca.

O jovem alquimista sentiu um calor ainda maior lhe arder o baixo ventre, e depois todo corpo, até explodir.

Depois, tudo ficou apenas morno.

**oOo**

Al acordou com o sol batendo já forte nos olhos. Sentiu o pescoço doer e passou a mão ligeiramente sobre o lugar da dor.

Dormir no sofá da sala do quartel era realmente desconfortável.

O relógio marcava nove e quinze, e Edward ainda não havia chegado. Sorriu, se levantando e imaginando que finalmente ele e Winry haviam se entendido.

Lavou o rosto e se fitou no espelho.

Também não podia reclamar da noite que tivera.

Ainda não sabia exatamente como tudo havia acontecido, embora tivesse cada momento gravado nitidamente na memória.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta.

-Alphonse? Está acordado?

Sentiu o corpo enrijecer com aquela voz. Murmurou um sim, e pediu que aguardasse um momento. Enxugou o rosto rapidamente e correu para abrir a porta.

A coronel sorriu, e pediu para entrar.

Al lhe deu entrada e ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

Definitivamente, Riza era do tipo de mulher decidida.

Decidida e fresca, todas as manhãs.

-Al... sobre ontem.

O jovem virou o rosto, um pouco envergonhado.

Como ia explicar sua atitude? Se nem ele sabia definir todas aquelas frases pela metade que ficavam bailando na sua cabeça?

-Eu sei que não vai se repetir, Hawkeye-san. Eu... eu só...

-Eu sei que não foi nenhum pedido de casamento, Alphonse. Não sou tão tola quanto pareço.

A militar sorriu, passando uma certa tranqüilidade.

Como se aquela tímida intimidade do começo da noite anterior tivesse voltado tão fugaz, quanto havia partido.

-Mas eu gostei, de verdade. – tratou de dizer.

-E eu tenho como não dizer o mesmo?

Riram.

-Eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu, Hawkeye-san. Não com palavras dentro da minha cabeça, mas para mim não pareceu errado. E eu realmente sinto que não foi.

Riza suspirou fundo, e largou os ombros.

Pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas não a girou. Ficou pensativa por alguns instantes e falou:

-Achei que com tanto estudo, você aprenderia algumas coisas, Alphonse.

-Nani?

Al piscou os olhos, e ela se virou novamente para ele, com um sorriso sério, e entreabriu a porta.

-A química dos corpos não tem nada a ver com a dos sentimentos. São reações diferentes. Mas nem por isso uma deixa de existir por causa da outra. O fato de uma _não_ existir, não anula a outra.

-E quando existem as duas?

Riza olhou para o corredor, ouvindo o som inconfundível da risada de Roy Mustang.

-Então, Alphonse, química nenhuma vai te ensinar as suas próprias reações.

Al sorriu, vendo a coronel deixar sua sala.

Um dia, quem sabe, ele também encontraria uma reação que tiraria dele todas as suas respostas...

**OWARI**


End file.
